EnglandxReader Flour Power
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Alycerain let me make a version of her story 'CanadaxReader: Oops, I Didn't Mean' too It's really good!


"Back off Frog!" Arthur shouted as Francis tried to slide a hand up my thigh. I slapped his hand and scooted closer to Arthur. "Here love, switch with me," the Brit said, starting to stand. I grabbed his arm and motioned for him to sit down.

"It's alright Arthur. I need some air anyways," I replied. I'd begged to come with Arthur to a World Meeting and now I was almost regretting it. Arthur and I had walked in and the place was already in chaos. I knew almost all the people who were in the meeting and shouldn't have been surprised.

Alfred was shoving hamburgers into his mouth as fast as he could and proclaiming, as always, that he was the hero. Feliciano was carrying on about pasta and white flags as Ludwig rubbed his forehead. Gilbert, Antonio and Francis, or the _Bad Touch Trio_, were sitting together and laughing about something. Kiku and Yao were sitting and talking quietly among themselves. Matthew was sitting close to Gilbert, holding Kumajiro, and watching everything.

Ludwig had finally yelled at the lot of us and we'd taken our seats. I sat next to Arthur and I was stuck next to Francis. The Frenchman wasn't so bad, as long as he wasn't trying to feel you up, like he was doing right now. I'd been swatting his hand for ten minutes before Arthur yelled at him.

"I'll be back in a minute," I told him and kissed his forehead. He blushed slightly and nodded. I stood up and walked toward the meeting room door. I could hear them yelling as I walked out. I shook my head and headed towards one of the balconies.

"They are all crazy," I muttered, walking out and leaning against the railing. I let the small breeze tug at my hair and smiled. It was so beautiful out today. Maybe Arthur and I could go for a walk after the… I heard a muffled explosion from inside the building and went running. I ran back into the building and down the hallway. I threw open the door and saw smoke fading away, I heard coughing as I looked around and saw… no one. The place was empty.

"Hello?" I said, walking into the room. I jumped slightly as a chair was pushed away from the table.

"_ love, are you alright?" I heard Arthur's voice but I couldn't see him.

"Where are all of you?" I asked, looking around.

"Dude, what do you mean? We're all right here," Alfred spoke up. I looked towards the voice but saw nothing. I yelped as a hand traveled down my back and lower.

"Kesese, yep! Frau can't see us. Nice going eyebrows!" Gilbert said from right in front of me.

"Paws off Beilschmidt," I said and shoved him. "If you don't wanna get slapped, I suggest you announce yourself before you touch me," I warned. "Now why can't I see any of you?" I asked.

"Arzur what _did_ you do?" Ludwig asked. "Ve can all see each ozer but she can't?" I heard shuffling and felt really out of the loop.

"I was hoping to turn Francis into the toad his is, but it must have backfired and turned us all invisible," Arthur said. They are started shouting and arguing and it was very weird. I could hear almost all of them, but couldn't see a thing. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Alright!" I yelled. All the noise died down and I sensed everyone looking at me. "Artie, do you know how long it'll take to turn everyone back?" I asked. I could hear the gears turning in his head. I was tempted to tell him not to hurt himself.

"A day, two maybe," he replied. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Okay then. You'll all stay at my house. I don't need a bunch of invisible nation running around causing havoc. I want everyone at my house by eleven, understood?" I knew they were stunned, but I didn't want them out and about while no one could see them. "Hello?" They all agreed and I could hear him them filing out.

"_ love," Arthur said right beside me. I nearly slapped him out of surprise but controlled the urge and turned towards his voice. "Are you sure that's the best idea?" I shook my head and reached out for him. He gently grabbed my hand and laced my fingers through his.

"No, but do you want them loose on the city?" I asked.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I guess we'd better get to your house then," he said. He pulled me into a hug and I giggled. It felt so strange not being able to see him. "Alright, come on then." He tugged me along out of the room and outside. I could hear laughter all around and knew it was going to be a long day.

I walked upstairs, trying to figure out a way to keep track of all the men. I opened my bedroom door and heard three familiar chuckles.

"Get out!" I shouted, trying to look for movement. My dresser drawer moved and I rushed forward.

"Do you wear zese for Arzur ma chérie?" Francis asked as he pulled out a piece of black, lacy underwear. I blushed and tried to snatch it from him.

"No! Now give it back!" I yelled. To be honest, Arthur and I had never gone that far.

"C'mon amigos! Let's leave the chica along and go raid the fridge!" Antonio said cheerfully. Gilbert and Francis cheered and the three of them ran out, dropping my undergarments as they went.

"Idiots," I muttered, shoving the lace back into its drawer. As I straightened up a bit in my room, a thought struck me. I ran into my bathroom and moved stuff around on the shelves until I found what I was looking for. I hurried out of my room and down the stairs.

"_." I was brought up short as I heard my name said very softly, no more than a whisper.

"Matt?" I asked, walking forward. I saw my carpet move where he was standing and grinned. "Hold still Mattie," I said and started pouring to Gold Bond Powder over the Canadian. He coughed slightly and Kumajiro sneezed, but I could at least part of him now.

"_-_! What is that?" he asked. I held the bottle up and grinned.

"I can see you know!" I exclaimed. "Let's get the flour out of the kitchen and find the others!" Matthew laughed and nodded his head. We ran into the kitchen, grabbed my container of flour and snuck around the house looking for the invisible nations.

We found the Bad Touch Trio, once again going through my underwear drawer, and caked them in flour. Alfred was in my game room with several other nations, eating, as usual, and we got the white stuff all over his hamburger. I gave the North American twins the job of finding the rest of the countries while I went to find Arthur. I hadn't 'seen' or heard anything of him since we got home. I heard a think, monotonous chanting coming from downstairs in one of my back storage rooms.

I peeked my head inside and saw a large pentagram drawn on the floor and other smaller runes scribbled here and there. A book was floating in midair and a glowing green light was being emitted from underneath someone's invisible feet. I presumed it was Arthur working his magic again. There were two other lights, which I guessed were coming from his palms. His whole being seemed to give off an easy, less penetrating light. I cleared my throat softly to announce my presence and his eyes flew open. They were glowing the same bright green as his feet and hands. He chanted for a few moments more before slowly trailing off and the glow faded all around him. I heard him stumble forward to catch his large book. I could sense him falling and reached out to catch him.

"Mmm love," Arthur mumbled as I managed to grab his arm and hold him upright. He slumped heavily against me and panted softly.

"Arthur, are you okay?" I asked, holding his arms.

"Yes love, that just takes a lot more energy than I remember," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist for balance. "Was there something you needed dear?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yep. Don't move got it?" I instructed, not giving him time to reply and dipped my hand into the bit of flour I had. I dumped it on his head and he coughed violently.

"_! W-what is this stuff?" he asked, trying to wipe it off. I smacked his hand away and grinned.  
"It's flour, so I can see you," I said. I could vaguely define his thick eyebrows and see most of his face now. He coughed again and shook his head. I covered him in the stuff from the waist up. He huffed slightly and I laughed.

"You're mad," he muttered, cupping my cheek. I giggled and leaned up to kiss his white lips. "And yet I don't know what I'd do without you." I poked his nose and pulled back towards the door.

"Alright you, get back to magic then. I'll be chasing down nation if you need me. Love you," I said, blowing him a kiss. He waved and his book began floating as he started chanting again. I spent the rest of the night chasing down the countries and dumping flour all over them. I checked a t eleven and all the men were in the house, somewhere or other. I told them to take what they wanted from the kitchen, I was definitely going to have to restock later, and that they could do as they pleased as long as they stayed _out of my room._ I glared at Francis, Gilbert and Antonio, watching there flour covered forms snicker quietly.

I went upstairs and took a quick shower, making sure to check both my bedroom and bathroom for intruders and locked both doors. I changed into a T-shirt and pajama bottoms, grabbed a pillow off my bed, and crept downstairs where most of the countries were still wide awake doing who know what. I grabbed a thick wool blanket out of a hall closet and trudged down the hall where I could still hear Arthur chanting.

I opened the door and saw the thing as before except Arthur was now floating about two inches off the ground. I walked to the wall closest to the Englishman and quietly moved some boxes away and laid down my pillow and blanket. I silently walked in front of Arthur. The flour had worn off just little but I could still see the Brit's outline. I let my fingers ghost over his face and then his head moved to the side just the slightest, his mouth never stopped moving.

I sighed tiredly and drew back. I knew Arthur wouldn't wasn't to be interrupted. I walked back to my blanket and lay down. I watched Arthur, the glow beneath his feet, the outline of his hair as I felt sleep tugging me into unconsciousness. I curled up, letting his strange, otherworldly droning lull me into sleep.

I awoke to a gentle rocking sensation and warmth radiating onto me. My eyes opened slowly, sleep still trying to keep them captive. I managed to look up and saw two, dull green, bloodshot eyes glancing down at me and forward again.

"Arthur," I whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek. He tripped and almost dropped me in the process. "Put me down dear." He shook his head and was able to get to the stairs. "You can barely keep your eyes open, let alone walk Arthur. Put me down." He sighed tiredly and lowered my feet to the floor.

"_," he mumbled. He nearly collapsed but I caught him once again "Are they all back? Can you see them?" he asked. I scrunched my eyebrows together, my sleep bogged brain still trying to process the situation, before I suddenly realized. I could see him! I looked him up and down, taking him all in. He was all there. Flour covered and ready to pass out, but I could see him.

"I-I can see you!" I said happily and threw my arms around him. He stumbled and almost fell to the ground. I pulled back and looked around. I saw countries lying in heaps all over my house, completely covered in flour. "It looks like we've all been doing crack," I said. Arthur bust out giggling and nearly fell over. I forgot how silly he got late at night when he was tired.

"Gracious love, I'm too tired for you to be making jokes like that," he gasped through his giggles as he draped his arm over my shoulder. I chuckled and helped him upstairs.

"Sorry, but it's true," I said as I shoulder my way into my room. He shook his head and I could see him falling unconscious as he stood there. "C'mon, onto the bed," I ordered, shoving him onto the large mattress. He flopped onto the cushions and dragged himself up to the pillows. I crawled up next to him and cuddled close.

"Sorry for turning everyone invisible love," he breathed, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay. They're all back now. Sleep, you deserve it." He nodded and buried his face in my hair. I felt his breathing deepen and knew he was already asleep. I closed my eyes, thankful that I could see him and all the nation personifications again. I was also grateful that I could kick them all out in the morning, after they cleaned up my house.


End file.
